Horrible Things to do to the Shugo Chara! Cast
by Faery of Night
Summary: I was bored, and I have a severe writers block. My attempt at humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Suffering from severe writers block and stress so I'm doing this for fun. Those of you who have been waiting for Ichigo to Koneko sorry but it's kind of on Hiatus. Partly because I got another review telling me to hurry up but mostly writers block. Thus begins the horrible things to do to the Shugo Chara cast. If you have ideas and want me to put them up, just review them in!**

* * *

1. Force Ikuto to watch as Amu seductively licks a chocolate ice cream from behind bulletproof glass.

2. Lock Amu in a closet with Ikuto AND Tadase. Watch from secret cameras hidden inside.

3. Play Tadase clips of every Amuto moment in history.

4. Read Ikuto and Tadase a fic about them. A fic rated Mature….

5. Do the above while locking them in a closet together.

6. Create life-size blow-up Ikuto's and place them all over Amu's house in places she doesn't expect. Then have Ikuto ready to jump out at her after she's found them all.

7. Constantly remind Amu to lock her balcony door.

8. Give Yoru five lbs. Of catnip, then super glue him to Ikuto's shoulder.

9. Read Ikuto a Tadamu fic. And just in case he tries to cover his ears, read it to him through a megaphone.

10. Give Yoru a megaphone.

11. Give ran a megaphone…..at 6:00 A.M…….on a Saturday.

12. Take Miki's sketchpad and show Yoru all of the pictures of him. (There has to be some.)

13. Read Yoru a Miseki fic and convince him it came from Miki's diary.

14. Force Ikuto to spend a day with one of his fangirls.

15. Begin an Ikuto fanclub and arm all of the members, then make Utau the president.

16. Chain Suu down in a room full of messy people……with cold coffee.

17. Re-paint all of the characters eggs so that they are totally different from their personalities.

18. Give Amu a taser. 'nuff said.

19. Read Nagehiko any fic about him ( and probably Kukai) rated M from before we knew he was a guy. There are some out there.

20. Get every aggressive Amuto supporter in one room, which includes various weapons, then bring in Tadase. I can alost guarantee he won't survive

* * *

**That would be the first chapter! I'm doing them in sets of 20. If you send me an idea I'll give you credit. Love you readers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I got some good, funny, and perverted suggestions. Here we go! I'll start with my ideas.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

1. Switch Ikuto and Tadase's minds so that they're in each others bodies.

2. Dress up in an Ikuto costume and then go back in time to when Nagehiko was Nadeshiko and had Temari. Throw something at her/him and get away quickly, making sure she/he thinks you're Ikuto.

3. Give Ikuto a pair of loaded dice and have him challenge Amu. Get them to make a bet that if Ikuto wins Amu has to wear whatever he says.

4. Force all characters to play strip poker.

5. Get Nagehiko to dress up as Nadeshiko and do the above.

6. Switch everyone's characters around.

7. Constantly get guys to wink or whistle at Tadase.

8. Make Tadase grow his hair slightly longer, then put a dress on him and force him to go to school like that. Make sure you have cameras to record the hilariousness.

9. Create a fake (or in some cases it may be some peoples real) diary and write about how much you love Ikuto in it. Give it to Ikuto and convince him it's Amu's.

10. Tie Ikuto and Tadase together and leave them in a room until they 'work out their problems'

11. After Ikuto Chara Nari's dump water on him and videotape the reaction. You may not live.

12. Give Yaya a 10 lb. Bag of candy and dare her to eat it in one day. Then get all the guardians together and lock them in a room with her.

13. Burst into a guardians meeting and challenge everyone to say 'Yaya Yuiki Yaya' ten times fast.

14. Hide a dog in Ikuto's room.

15. Shave Ikuto and insist you were trying to give him a 'lion cut' like they do on cats.

16. Shave Tadase's head and then call him 'prince' laugh when a crown appears.

17. Find out where Ikuto is going to be at all times and tell Utau.

18. Cut Utau's hair and tell her it was because you were afraid the poofy top was matted.

19. Try and see if Ikuto will play with a cat toy.

20. Constantly talk to Ikuto in baby talk as if he's your pet cat.

Viewer Suggestions:

(kaedemirumo)

21. Force Amu to say she likes Ikuto. **(how much stuttering do you think?)**

22. Make Ikuto kiss Amu in front of Tadase. **( I don't think you'd have to 'make' him)**

(ni-chan and mit-chan007)

23. Make Ikuto act as if he is trying to seduce Amu (Which he is not allowed to actually do), while she goes on a boring date with Tadase. **( that is kinda perverted!)**

(Eevee-san)

24. Make Amu wear a pink sailor moon outfit in front of Tadase and Ikuto **( imagine the blush!)**

25. Make Ikuto wear bunny ears on Easter **(especially if he had to go to Easter headquarters wearing them! XD)**

(FunnyLaugh)

26. Steal Tadase's crown and give it to crazy AMUTO and TADASE KILLER supporters! **( I'll take the crown and give it to you. You arrange the rest)**

(Rainpool's Loyalty)

27. Make Tadase watch Ikuto and Amu make out. **(You'd have to tie him down. And your mind is not mesed up, mine is because I wish I thought of this first!)**

(Chisaru)

28. Steal all of Amu's clothes and leave her only one outfit, a black neko suit with matching ears, then call Ikuto and tell him what she's wearing. **(NICE!)**

* * *

**In retrospect I should have just said that tadase wouldn't survive. Put him in a room with just one rabid Amuto fan and he probably wouldn't live let alone a room filled with them. Especially if they have weapons. I mean he definitely wouldn't survive in a room with just me, and apparently some of my reviewers too. Hope you guys like this installment of Horrible Things to do to the Shugo Chara! Cast. Love you and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with more doom-stuff. Sorry for the wait I've been busy. Going camping in two weeks! Such a long wait….. Here we go! The third installment of 'Horrible Things to do to the Shugo Chara! Cast'**

* * *

1. Set Ikuto up on a date supposedly with Amu. Then have Utau cut her hair and dye it pink and have the date take place in a dark movie theatre. Evil.

2. Trap Amu's balcony so that when Ikuto tries to jump up there the bottom falls through.

3. Put catnip in Amu's shampoo

4. Trick Ikuto into saying a stupid joke and not laughing in front Rima.

5. Have all the boys put on Ikuto disguises then push them into a sea of rabid Ikuto fans.

6. Do the above then reveal where the real Ikuto is.

7. Have Amu get a puppy.

8. Have Amu get a guard dog.

9. Get Suu and Ikuto to Character transform.

10. Give Ami Miki's sketchbook.

11. Give Ami Amu's diary.

12. Let Ami style Utau's hair.

13. Everytime you get near Tadase just yell out 'Prince!' Then continue to call him one while he's changed.

14. Continuously question Tadase's gender, using Nagehiko as an example for why you think he may be a girl. If there's a trap why couldn't there be a reverse trap?

15. Tie down Amu and give her a tattoo that says 'I love Ikuto!'

16. Do the above but tattoo 'Amuto' then refuse to tell any of the cast what it means. Giggle over it with Amuto fangirls.

17. Somehow make Amu give birth to a dog Chara.

18. Give Ikuto a tattoo that says 'I love Tadase'

19. Give Tadase a tattoo that says 'prince' (I'm stuck on tattoo's)

20. Tell Amu Tadase loves her tell Kukai and Ikuto Amu loves them tell Utau Ikuto loves her tell Yaya Kukai likes her and tell everyone that Miki is actually a boy.

**Reviewer suggestions:**

(Rainpools loyalty)

21. Make Ikuto watch Kukai and Amu make out... I wonder how jealous he'd get xD **(No doubt super jealous)**

22. Get Ikuto drunk, then put him in a SMALL closet with Amu. **( are there some cameras so we can watch? oh wait it might get perverted in there!)**

(Itachi's Nail Polish)

23. Give Yaya ALCOHOL. Now lock her in a closet. Alone. With Kairi. ;D **(FUN!)**

24. Give Ikuto a condom and see what he does with it. Tadamu fans, cover your eyes. **(I'm gonna have to up the rating on this!)**

25. Make KAIRI wink at Tadase. Take pictures of Tadase's gay reactions. **(ah, so much fun!)**

26. Eat Yoru. May not digest. **(He'd probably just annoy you from within your stomache. You may never get rid of him!)**

27. Steal Ikuto's uniform and video tape him visiting Amu. Wearing only boxers. **(Hmm we may have found a way to get Ikuto to blush!)**

(Eevee-san)

28. Dress Amu up as Mew Mew Ichigo from Tokyo Mew Mew and leave her locked in a room with Ikuto. **(I love this idea so much I could die)**

29. Replace Amu's wardrobe with girly, frilly dresses and tierras and kitten ears and tell Ikuto if she wears the ears she likes him, and tadase if she wears the tierras she likes him and handcuff them together to see what she wears. **( we better make sure she has to wear one or the other. It'd be even better if there was a crown with kitty ears attached!)**

(kaedemirumo)

30. Make Ikuto sit in the teacup again with Amu. **(Fun Fun!)**

31. Give Amu's love diary to Ikuto. **(Super fun!)**

(Chisaru)

32. Lock Rima in a room full of people that tell bad jokes or tell them wrong, I can a sure you that she won't hold out long. **(you're right ya know.)**

(Mayalah)

33. Have Nagihiko kiss Amu as Nadeshiko then tell Amu he's really a boy? **( I kindo wrote a fanfiction about that... :D)**

(IndigoNeko)

34. Have Amu and Ikuto dress up like jungle people and have Ikuto hold Amu while swinging on a vine over a barge! And if amu falls... SHE WILL BE ATTACKEDBY TADASE AND HER FANBOYS!! **(I can see it now…)**

35. Lock Amu and Ikuto in a theatre alone(and make tadase watch them, of course... THAT PLAYS HORROR MOVIES! And Ikuto starts singing "Don't worry" by bob marley! :D  
(Example: "I GOING TEW EAT CHERR BRAINZZ."  
"OH NU. WHAT 2 DU. I'LL DIE IF YEW EAT MY BRAINZZ."  
"Ikuto I'm scared!" Ikuto would put on a rasta man wig, and...  
" dun worry bout a thing... Cause every little thing is gonna be all right...Rise up this mornin'... smile with the risin' sun, three lil' birds perch by my doorstep... singing sweet songs of melodies puer and true... Singin', 'this is my message to you-o-o singing don wor--"  
And behind glass tadase is going: "STOP SINGING! GRAH!")  
This is long. **( I laughed for like ten minutes after that. That was just ridiculous and I love it! Love that song too. :D)**

36. Lock Ikuto and Utau in a room (and Ikuto is tied up, of course.) **( Can we tape it?!)**

* * *

**Thanks guys for the reviews I love you! Wow 16 suggestions! They were all so funny! Hope you guys liked this installment of 'Horrible Things to do to the Shugo Chara! Cast' please send in your suggestions I use all of the ones I get!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another fun installment! I've received an anonymous review from some anonymous person whining about how they didn't like No. 26 on chapter 3 'cause they like Yoru A LOT. Well I happen to like Ikuto A Lot but I've created a few mean things to do to him. So keep whining! I didn't even think up that one! Sheesh this is long. :) love you readers! Even if I don't care about your whining!**

* * *

1. Force Ikuto to grow his hair down to his knees. Now throw him to his fangirls.

2. Dye Ikuto's hair pink.

3. Put make-up on Ikuto.

4. Put make-up on Tadase and get big burly men to wink at him.

5. Dye Amu's hair the same color as Ikuto's while she's asleep, then convince her that her hair changed as a sign that they're meant to be together. Do this especially after No. 2

6. Force Kukai to transform with Ran.

7. Put a collar on Ikuto.

8. Open Amu's door with Amu's parent's right behind you while Ikuto is in her room.

9. Super glue cat's whiskers to Ikuto's face.

10. Ask Kairi if he's getting married when he's character transformed. If he asks why just say 'That veil….'

11. Ask Tadase why his princess outfit doesn't have a skirt when he's character transformed.

12. Make a bet with all the cast that Tadase will character change if you call him princess. If it doesn't work say it again but pause after 'prince' then say 'ess'. If it does work collect your money while laughing yourself to death.

13. Super glue a bow into Ikuto's hair.

14. Force Amu to wear an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini.

15. Force Tadase to wear an itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini.

16. Style Ikuto's hair like Tadase's then see if he loses his fans, and gets Amu to like him.

17. Super glue paw gloves and boots on Ikuto.

18. Tell Utau that Ikuto would like her if she cut her hair like Amu's.

19. Steal Eru's halo.

20. Do the above and get it stuck on Iru's horns.

21. Put a mouse in Ikuto's room, then get him to Chara change.

(Chisaru)

22. Find a bird that has some similarity to Amu and take it to Tadase then, convince him that it's actually Amu and that she had been turned into a bird and the only way to turn her back is to kiss the bird (tongue included) **( You are a FUN person :)! )**

(KeikoHayasaka)

23. Trick ikuto(well,tell him actually)to go to a peep show(empty) and throw amu in there in a sex kitten suit.(p.s.unlock door to get in)** (I'm gonna bring my video Camera k?)**

(Ojamajo Mikiki)

24. Make Ikuto watch all the moments Amu went gahgah over Tadase then tie Tadase to Ikuto and put them in to a weapon room and make ikuto drunk. **( I'm gonna need my Camera again.)**

(IndigoNeko)

25. Get Amu drunk... On allergy medicine and coffee, and sake, duh. Then lock her in a closet with Ikuto. Who is wearing a kilt, of course. (They don't wear undies under kilts... Or at least that's what they do in cartoons!) **( that is 100 percent true, they don't. My bro does when he wears his though, and I'm glad)**

26. Next, Do the same thing, vice versa, but Amu is wearing a kitty costume! **(everyone seems to love the idea of Amu in a kitty costume with Ikuto near XD)**

27. have Tadase sing "I kissed a girl" by katy perry. **(Love that song! Even wrote a fic with it :) fun fun!)**

28. Dress Ikuto in a Tutu! **(Where is my camera!)**

(Moonstar-chan)

29. Get Ran to chara transform with Utau. Then lock her in a room with Ikuto. I give him 1 min before a suicide attempt. **( If he can handle normal Utau the way he does I give him 5 mins.)**

30.Give Ikuto Amu´s number(If he doesn´t already have it). **(Oh I gave him that months ago ;) Imagine the calls for a moment…. So much fun!)**

31. Take Kiseki´s crown and super glue it to Musashi´s head. **(F.U.N.)**

(Eevee-san)

32. Take Kyou from Fruits Basket and dye his hair blue and replace him with Ikuto. Lock Amu, Tohru, disguised Ikuto, and Tadase in a room and eat the key. **(Fruits Basket!! Yay! )**

33. Do above and put a video camera in there. Kyou fights alot, imagine, if Tadase said some of the stuff he says to Ikuto, War would rage. Ikuto would probably cheey Kyou on, Tohru would be scared, and Amu would go all "Cool and Spicy". xD **(Chaos, the ultimate F.U.N. I'm laughing so hard right now!)**

34. Make Ikuto and Amu share one of those fruits from Kingdom Hearts. Have Tadase on standby. **( Never played Kingdom Hearts but it still sound funny!)**

35. Say Prince in front of Tadase and put superglue on the bucket Rima puts over his head. **(Then we would have an excuse to cut off his hair! We have to get the bucket off…)**

* * *

**That's it for now! And I gave you an extra from me! I could only think of one Kukai but I'm sure I'll be able to think of some more later. There was a lot of mean things to do to Ikuto. Please forgive me Ikuto!! Hope you liked! This Faery has to go work on her other stories now. **


End file.
